Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 2)/Scenariusz
Dagur: Uuu, akcja się zagęszcza. Panie i panowie. Co zrobi? Co zrobi? Uratuje przyjaciół? Czy rzuci się na swojego odwiecznego wroga i brata? Hm, i rozczarowanie. W końcu czego ja się spodziewałem? Astrid, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka i Sączysmark: Czkawka! Pomocy! Czkawka! Musimy uciekać! Czkawka: Odsuńcie się od drzwi! Szczerbek, plazma, mocno. Śledzik: Smokoodporna klatka? Uu, niesłychane. Czkawka: Ci co budowali statek, znali się na rzeczy. Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaaa! Sączysmark: Ty wiesz co by było niesłychane? Gdybyś nas wreszcie wyciągnął. Czkawka: Szczerbek, teraz! Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaaa! Czkawka: Przydałoby się więcej ognia. Hej, wezwijcie smoki. Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaaa! Mieczyk: Lecą! Sączysmark: Czemu akurat węgorze? Czkawka: Ech… No błagam… Ech… Sączysmark: Aa! Czkawka: Aaaa! Mordko! Hyhy. Jesteś super. Sączysmark: Aaa! Hakokieł! Chodź tu! Ratuj mnie, małpo! Astrid: Wichura! Szpadka: Wym! Jot! Przestańcie się lenić! Czkawka: Hyy. Ha! Szczerbatek! Astrid, Śledzik, Sączysmark, Mieczyk i Szpadka: Aaaa! Sączysmark: Haa… Ha… Śledzik: O-o-o-o. Och. Mieczyk: Ach… Ale było fajo… Aa! Aa! Nie! Nie! Ech! Ach! O, proszę. Państwo spóźnialscy. Śledzik: Strasznie mało brakowało. Astrid: Czkawka i co robimy? Czkawka: Wy wracacie na Berk. Ja lecę za Dagurem. Nie wiem co to było, to luneto-coś, ale… tak mówiąc szczerze, wolałbym to mieć u siebie. Dagur: Jakie śmieszne. Czegoś takiego to ja naprawdę jeszcze nie widziałem. Bestial: Ani ja, panie. Cóż to może takiego być? Dagur: NIE… zadajemy pytań bez pytania, jasne?! Co by to nie było, teraz jest moje. Mojudkie. Hyhyhyhyhy… No… A powiesz tatusiowi co ty tu jesteś? No nie wstydź się. Już, już. Nie ma się czego bać. No zdradź się tatusiowi. Bestial: Eee… panie. Dagur: Aaach! Co znowu?! Kolejne durnowate pytanie?! Bestial: Bardziej stwierdzenie, panie, faktu. Berserk: Uwaga, smok! Czkawka: Z podziękowaniem. Dagur: Hy! Ha! Ha! Aaaa! Czkawka: Hy? Dagur: I co narobiłeś?! Rozproszyłeś mnie. I jaki efekt? Moje słodkie luneto podobne cacuszko odleciało. Ciesz się, ciesz, bracie! Gra-tu-luję! Bo kto ma całe złoto? Ja mam złoto! JA MAM WSZYSTKO! WSZYSTKIE SKARBY! Łuhuhu. Hahaha… Raz się trafiło coś fajnego i zabrali. Bestial: Aaa… Pyskacz: Yyy… Ech. Yyy… Czkawka: Niezłe, co? Widziałeś kiedyś takie Smocze Oko? Mieczyk: Smocze Oko? A ty niby skąd wiesz, że to Smocze Oko? Czkawka: Bo sobie nazwałem. Sączysmark: Co? Hahaha. A może jakieś głosowano najpierw, co? Czkawka: Dobra. To kto jest za, mówi „Smocze Oko” Mieczyk i Szpadka: Smocze Oko. Śledzik i Astrid: Smocze Oko. Sączysmark: i to się nazywa demokracja. Pyskacz: Yyy… Yy… Astrid: To jak? Dasz radę? Pyskacz: Yyy… Hehehe. Czy Pyskacz da radę? Pytasz faceta co otworzył raz ogromną ostrygę na samym dnie oceanu gołym hakiem. Och, czy dam radę? Hyh. Ech. Wydaję mi się, że tu trzeba, te… Oo. Mieczyk: Oo. A to co? Trochę wygląda jak… Szpadka: Ech. Hahahaha… Pyskacz: Przynajmniej coś… coś wiemy. Może. Ech, ech. Czkawka: Słuchaj, a nie lepiej… Pyskacz: Zaufaj.. zaraz… Mieczyk: Yyy… Nic mi nie tego. Chyba czymś dostałem, ale… Kiedy to było? Czkawka: Nie żeby coś, ale chodźmy do Gothi. Mieczyk: Aaa, aaa, aaa. Aach. Aaa… Ech. Swędzą mnie zęby. Zęby mnie swędzą. Ech. Pyskacz: Bazgrze, że to bardzo dobrze. Swędzi, znaczy działa. Mieczyk: Ale… Aa… Czkawka: Gothi, dziękujemy, ratujesz nam życie. Pyskacz: Och. Czkawka: Ojej, wszystko w porządku? Co się stało? Gothi… Widziałeś bliznę? Blizna w kształcie klucza. Śledzik: Zawsze myślałem, że to smok ją pogryzł. Pyskacz: A bo pogryzł. Ale nie lubi o tym rozmawiać. Śledzik: Mało o czym lubi, co? Mieczyk: Aaa. To dlatego zawsze bazgrze w piachu. Myślałem, że to tylko tak dla szpanu. Szpadka: Proszę cię, też mi szpan. Baba i patyk. Mieczyk: Patyk. Może byś mnie patykiem podrapała? Pyskacz: A ty dokąd? Czkawka: Pogadać z Gothi. Słuchaj, muszę się dowiedzieć skąd ta blizna. Może to to. Może wie jak otworzyć Smocze Oko. Pyskacz: Wstrzymaj się. Pyskacz potrafi zmusić kobitki do gadania. Heh. No, bazgrania, uściślając. Babulina ma do niej słabość. Mamy słabość. Skosztuj. Przecież wiem, ze się nie oprzesz Pyskaczowej potrawce z jaka. Śledzik: Hohoho, widziałeś? Wydudniła jak kozioł w bali. Kozioł w bali? Dziwne. Czkawka: Gothi, opowiedz nam o bliźnie. Pyskacz: Ech. Byłam wtedy młodą wanną… Ech. A, młodą panną. Wybacz. Zapragnęłam dostać się na Wyspę Lodowców i skosztować pewnej lodowatej wody słynących ze swoich leczniczych właściwości. Towarzyszyły mi dwa wykidajła. Ach! Dwóch wikingów. Och. Odzwyczaiłem się. Ledwo co wdrapaliśmy się na szczyt, kiedy dopadła nas straszliwa burza. Wtedy zaatakował. Przeokrutny. Wikingowa: Aaa?! Och. Aaa! Pyskacz: Bezwzględny. I w tej zamieci kompletnie niewidoczny. Mroziczort. Do dzisiaj nie mam pojęcia dlaczego darował mi życie. Natomiast jednego jestem pewna. Nigdy nie chcę go cmoknąć na swojej drodze. Cmoknąć? Ała! Spotkać! Spotkać go nie chce. No jasne. Z wiekiem, kochana, coraz gorzej rysujesz. Ale, ale bijesz zaskakująco mocno. Czkawka: Gothi, ten ząb… ząb Mroziczorta. Tylko on może otworzyć Smocze Oko. Pomożesz nam, prawda? Pyskacz: ŻartujesZ? Tego nie powiem. To syn wodza. Mówi… Mówi, że nigdy tam nie wróci. I że jest potrzebna na Berk. Prawda. Lepszej znachorki nie uświadczysz. Czkawka: Ale… Pyskacz by cię zastąpił. Pyskacz: Ja? Ech. No… Ech… Właściwie to czemu nie. Tyle razy widziałem mamuśkę przy pracy, że w sumie mógłbym już na własną rękę. Ee… Och. Czkawka: Ja rozumiem, że to potwór, że okrutny Czort. Serio, rozumiem. Ale Gothi, proszę cię, też byłaś kiedyś młoda. Chciałaś odkrywać, po… poznawać. Zobaczyć caluśki świat. Znaleźć odpowiedzi na pytania, których nikt nie zadał. To coś to jest moja szansa. Rozumiesz? Tyle, że… Bez ciebie nie dam rady. Matko, ta wyspa jest wielka. Śledzik: Uch. W Księdze Smoków coś tam było o Mroziczorcie, ale tylko zmianka, nic wielkiego. Och, ja cię, nie mogę, nowiuśki gatunek. Ten drescz, ta gorączka… Ale mi tego brakowało. Uhuhu. Przepraszam, ale nowy gatunek. Astrid: Gatunek, który w mgnieniu oka zgniótł z powierzchni ziemi przyjaciół Gothi. Śledzik: No chyba ten sam, ale się nie mogę doczekać. Sączysmark: A chcesz się zamienić? Też bym sobie pomarzył, ale cały jestem w ślinie. Astrid: Dobra, ludzie, jesteśmy! Czkawka: Dzięki ci, Thorze. Sączysmark: Oj. Pff. A to klops. Straszna ze mnie niezdara. Nie połamałaś się? Hehahaha… Ła! Zasłużyłem! Astrid: Dobra jest. Częściej musimy ją zabierać. Czkawka: Ach. Sączysmark: Cudnie. A jakże. Nie ma to jak wziąć staruchę. Ja tego wora gnatów do domu nie wiozę. Wbija się to to, ociera i ślini. Łuhoho. Weźcie coś zróbcie. Usta mi zaraz zmarzną. Astrid: Ty już nie rób nadziei. Czkawka: No to może ruszmy się i poszukajmy tego smoka. Od razu mówię, bez zęba nie wracam. Astrid: Może się rozdzieliśmy? Szybciej pójdzie. Czkawka: Bardzo sprytne. Jak ktoś coś znajdzie, daje znak. Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Szybko, za nim się zorientuje… Babciu. Właśnie o tobie myślałem. Pyskacz: Mhm. Aha. Dasz sobie radę, Pyskacz. In… Instrukcje masz. „Słuchasz. Diagnozujesz. I leczysz”. Proste, jak pierwszy raz na jaku. Ła… Ta, takiego kopniaka się nie zapomina. Wikingowa: Aaa! Pyskacz: Ach. Ta. To to się później posprząta. Wikingowa: Aaa! Pyskacz: Khm, khm. No dobrze. Zapraszam pierwszego pacjenta. Doktor Pyskacz otwiera zakład. Magnud. Gdzie cię boli, przyjacielu? Magnus: Gdzie? Gdzie boli? Nie widać, że noga mi siedzi w pułapce? Pyskacz: Oo, widać. Jasne, ze widać. Ta. Pamiętam twoją pierwszą złamaną kość. Magnus: AŁAA! Pyskacz: A teraz sobie oczyścimy ranę. Magnus: Aa! Ała! Parzy! AA! Pali wręcz! Pyskacz: Dobrze, znaczy działa. Magnus: Ach, ech, ech, ech. Pyskacz: Och… Już zdrowy. Wiking 1: Następny… Wiking 2: No co znowu? Wiking 3: Boli mnie głowa. Pyskacz: Następny. Czkawka: Ach. I jak? Jakieś sukcesy? Szpadka: Znaleźliśmy porozrzucane kości jaka. Śledzik: Ja-ja-ja nic nie zauważyłem. Ale jakieś takie miałem uczucie, że coś mnie obserwuje. Sączysmark: Ty, też miałem dziwne uczucie. Jakby mi się coś przykleiło. Mieczyk: Eech! Dwie głowy. Nie no, nie chciałem, ej. Wasze głowy są w porządku. Oswoiłem się, jesteście swojskie. Astrid: Słuchaj, a może jednak wracajmy do domu? Zrobi się z tego straszna burza. Czkawka: Nie. Nigdzie nie wracamy. Spokojnie sobie zaczekamy na Mroziczorta. Pamiętasz? Atakuje kiedy go nie widać. Śledzik: Atakuje. Kiedy nie widać. Pyskacz: Hm, hm. Po dogłębnej analizie stawiałbym… eee… Na kolec. Wiking: Trzy. Trzy razy mówiłem, że to kolec. Pyskacz: Skoro kolec, to raz, dwa, usuniemy. Wiking: Kolec? Pyskacz: Nóżkę. Hm… Nie. Mhm. To nie. Też nie. Aa! Mamusine lekarstwo na wszelkie bóle. Heh. Trudno. Medycyna medycyną, ale lud i tak głupi. Czkawka: Schowajcie się pod skrzydła! Pod skrzydła, słyszycie?! Śledzik: O bogowie, Mroziczort! Aa! Dasz radę, Śledzik, bądź mężczyzną. Aa! Czkawka: Zostać! Nie uciekamy! Strzelamy! Astrid: A do czego mamy strzelać?! Nic nie widać! Czkawka: Dobra, zmiana planów! Kryć się! Sączysmark: Aaaaaaa! Czkawka: Ach! Sączysmark: Nie! Ehe. Aa! Czkawka: Szczerbatek. Strzał ostrzegawczy. Sączysmark: Ha! Oo. Czkawka: Nie strzelać! Ej! Nie strzelamy! Astrid: Aa! Ach! Oo. Wichura! Ach. Czkawka: Wiesz, mordko, ta gadzina zaczyna mnie już wkurzać. Improwizuj. Tak jest! Świetnie! I teraz plazmą! No nie. Uciekł? Ej, wszyscy cali? Ktokolwiek. Szpadka: Ale cali, że co? Sączysmark: Czkawka, mam takie pytanko. Jak ty właściwie chcesz zdobyć ten ząb? Wyrwiesz go z naszych trucheł? Mieczyk: Ja bym obstawiał, że truchło siostrzyczki pójdzie na pierwszy ząb. Czkawka: Dobra, dobra. Cicho. Gothi chce chyba nam coś powiedzieć. Śledzik: Mówi, że trzeba było uciekać, kiedy był na to czas. Pyskacz: Niczym się nie przejmuj. Tysiąc razy widziałem jak waży miksturę na wymioty. Czyli szczypta jaczego oka. Zaraz… Jedno oko czy dwa oka? Hę? Och. Hehe. Agnar: Ooch. Pyskacz: Hę? Heh. Pij trzy razy dziennie i wpadnij jak cię nie zabije. Oj, żarty, żarciki. Heh. Bogowie z tobą. Sączysmark: To coś nie było fajne. Czkawka: Astrid. Jesteś cała? Astrid: Tak. Częściowo. Śledzik: Słuchaj, bo ty wiesz, że mnie też strasznie zależy. Ale może sobie darujmy? Tyle godzin siedzimy w jednym miejscu. Czkawka: Cze-cze-cze-czej… Co ty powiedziałeś? Sączysmark: Że tyle godzin w jednym miejscu. Ja się zgadzam. Co mnie trochę wkurza. Czkawka: W jednym miejscu. Ta! Właśnie! Właśnie tak! To jest właśnie nasz plan! Astrid: Że co, proszę? Czkawka: Słuchajcie, możemy oszukać potwora. Że jesteśmy, a wcale nas nie będzie. Mieczyk: No co ty? Ty się umiesz znikać? Ten to zawsze robi jakieś fajne rzeczy, a ja co? Utknąłem z własną siostrą jak brat. Sączysmark: Dziesięć sekund bez gadania. Dacie radę? Czkawka: Kiedy Mieczyk dobrze kombinuje. Patrzcie. Kiedy Sączysmark wpadł w zaspę, co zrobił Mroziczort? Nie zauważył go. Gothi też wpadła wtedy w kupę śniegu. No i co? Też nie zauważył. Myślę, że ten smok… Że on reaguje na ciepło. No wiecie. Jak Szczerbatek na dźwięki. Już wiem jak go przechytrzyć. A jak przechytrzymy, to w sieć go i wyrwiemy ząb. Astrid: Serio to takie proste? Czkawka: Aaa… Astrid: Ach, głupie pytanie. Sączysmark: Nienawidzę cię. Wiesz o tym. Czkawka: Coś mi się kiedyś obiło. Koniec gadania. Do roboty. Nieźle, nieźle. Jeśli dobrze kombinuję, jak podpalimy szmaty, potwór pomyśli, że to my i zaatakuje. Wtedy też zaatakujemy. Sączysmark: Chwila, chwila, chwila. Zwrócił ktoś uwagę jak super wyglądam? I co? Mam ot tak sobie sfajczyć dzieło sztuki? Ach! Astrid: Chcesz to ci pomogę. Będzie mniej bolało. Sączysmark: Łał. Ty coś dla mnie? O bogini… Czkawka: Do dzieła, przyjacielu. Podpal nas. Sączysmark: Gdzieś na krańcu świata, gdzieś daleko ktoś uronił właśnie łzę. Śledzik: Ja nie chciałbym psuć atmosfery… Czkawka: Cicho, patrzcie. Mamy go. Jak podleci bliżej, wkraczamy. Sączysmark: Łohoho. Tego ci nie wybaczę. Hakokieł! Pomóżże leniu! Czkawka: Szybki jesteś. Mordko, uważaj! Jeśli on serio wyczuwa nasze ciepło, to nie mamy tu większych szans. Chociaż z drugiej strony zobaczymy. My czy ogień, dla niego chyba żadna różnica. Dobra, wiesz co robić. Spokojnie. Co jest? Gdzie on się podział? Spróbuj jeszcze raz. Jeszcze trochę. Jeszcze, Szczerbek. Jeszcze, jeszcze. Jeszcze! Gothi! Nie! Szczebek! Plazma! Szybko! I spróbuj nie trafić tą szaloną babę na patyku. Sączysmark: To ja! Ja! Ja! Ja! Ja wyciągnąłem towarzystwo z zaspy. Astrid: Ta, brawo bohaterze, przypominam, że to ty nas zakopałeś. Sączysmark: A, kiedy to było. Czkawka: Jest dobrze. Otoczyliśmy go. Bierzmy się za ząb. Nie! Nie może uciec. Mieczyk: Tak nie może, że uciekł. Astrid: Proszę cię, Czkawka, wracajmy do domu. Czkawka: Jeszcze nie. Ja mu nie popuszczę. Gothi nie teraz. Słuchajcie, przylecieliśmy tu po jego ząb i… Am, AM, prze-przestań mnie trykać. Przemawiam. I nie odlecimy… Gothi. Nie odlecimy… O. O, ty masz ząb. Jest ząb! Jak tam? Spisał się pan doktor? Pyskacz: Och… Wyobraź sobie, nikogo nie uszkodziłem, choć… Agnar: Pyskacz! Królu! Daj mi jeszcze tej magicznej mikstury! Pyskacz: Łu, czyli żołądek już w porządku. Agnar: Ble… Ble… Ee-e-e. A gdzie tam. Ale ty wiesz, co mi się stało? Nie uwierzysz, ale odrósł mi włos. Sączysmark: Łu! No to brawo. Jesteś prawdziwym… Agnar: Ble… Sączysmark: … mężczyzną. Pyskacz: Ta, jeden efekt uboczny. Spisałem się. Agnar: Hehehehehe. Pyskacz: Ble… Czkawka: Oooch. Ekhm, ekhm, ekhm. Rusz się, Pyskacz, i zrób mu tej mikstury, co? Pyskacz: Ale cóż, no… Tyle składników… Z resztą… Już tu nie pracuję. Gothi, przejmiesz proszę obowiązki? Ał! Czkawka: Nie masz bladego pojęcia co mu nawlewałeś? Pyskacz: Nie. Nawet bladego. Ale za to masz klucz. Sączysmark: Życie narażaliśmy. Żeby nic? Czkawka: Czekaj, czekaj. Zaraz coś się stanie. Musi się stać. No nie rozumiem. Mieczyk: Taki świat, przyjacielu. Nic nie rozumiesz, a zęby i tak swędzą. Czkawka: Dobra. Dosyć. Na dzisiaj wystarczy. Jutro się pobawimy. Jutro rano. Szczerbatek. Chodź na chwilę. Dasz trochę ognia? Tylko bez przesady. No nie. Teraz… wszystko… się zmieni. Kategoria:Scenariusze